Pre-Event Timeline
1944 Thursday, November 2 Alaska Brooks Range *An unidentified aircraft crashes deep in the mountains of Alaska. Sophiastays behind with the injured. She delegates Thomas to lead the able-bodied survivors to safety and away from capture. *Sophia orders William to stay behind sensing his injury is too serious and would hamper the able-bodied survivors. *William pleads with Maya to stay; she agrees. *The OSS finds the injured. *Thomas finds a Quonset hut where he and the rest can take shelter. Thomas confides in Simon about getting everyone home. Thursday, November 2 - Tuesday, December 5 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka *A detention facility is built. Tuesday, December 5 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *The survivors are detained and take mugshots. 1945 October ?? Los Alamos, New Mexico Thomas' residence *Thomas finds Simon waiting for him; Simon confronts Thomas about abandoning their people. *Thomas counters with the fact that he is trying to get them home by working for the Manhattan Project at the Los Alamos National Laboratory, advancing human understanding of nuclear technology by decades. 1953 Wednesday, December 9 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *The detainees take more mugshots. 1953 - 1954 Unknown Date Cuba - Florida *The Martinez family migrates to the U.S. 1954 - 1955 Unknown Date Miami, Florida *Elias Martinez is born. 1955 Wednesday, August 17 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *Photos are taken of the detainees behind a fence. 1968 Tuesday, May 21 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *The detainees take mugshots again. 1980 - 1987 Unknown Date Chicago, Illinois *Sean B. Walker is born. Unknown Date Atlanta, Georgia *Leila Buchanan is born to Michael and Valerie Buchanan. 1986 Friday, April 25 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *The detainees take new mugshots. 1997 - 1998 Unknown Date Unknown Location *Eli marries an attorney named Christina. 2000 September ?? Langley, Virginia CIA Headquarters *Simon uses a vein of blood implanted in his arm to pass his lab tests at the CIA. 2002 May ?? Unknown Location *Blake Sterling is appointed Director of the CIA. 2002 - 2003 Unknown Date Unknown Location *Samantha Buchanan is born. 2003 Saturday, September 20 Miami, Florida *David Martinez is born to Eli and Christina. 2005 September ?? Cambridge, Massachusetts Massachusetts Institute of Technology *Sean meets Leila for the first time at the campus swimming pool. September ?? (A day later) Cambridge, Massachusetts Massachusetts Institute of Technology *~5:00 P.M., Eastern Time: Sean meets Leila outside of her dorm for swimming lessons. September ?? Del Mar, California Unknown secondary Location *Vicky finds a baby in a crib during a routine assassination mission. September ?? Denver, Colorado Unknown Secondary Location *Vicky tells her boss that she killed the entire family, including the baby. Unknown Secondary Location *Vicky returns home to her mother and the baby. Wednesday, November 23 Cambridge, Massachusetts Massachusetts Institute of Technology *Sean picks up Leila outside of her dorm; they decide to drive to Atlanta together. Thursday, November 24 Atlanta, Georgia The Buchanan Residence *Sean meets Michael and Val for the first time and they have Thanksgiving dinner together. 2006 Unknown Date Yuma, Arizona FBI Field Office *Collier becomes an FBI agent. 2007 July ?? Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *William escapes. Saturday, July 21 Unknown Location *Blake sends a dossier to Simon regarding Inostranka. 2009 Tuesday, January 20 Washington, D.C. *Eli assumes the presidential office with Raymond Jarvis as his vice president. August ?? Los Angeles, California *Simon and the CIA track down William. August ?? (Two days later) Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *The CIA brings William back to the facility. *Simon and Sophia discuss William, the Event and Eli. August ?? Washington, D.C. The White House *Eli confronts Blake about Inostranka and learns of the detainees. August ?? Washington, D.C. The White House *Eli forces Blake to brief him in the Situation Room about the facility, and he learns about the existence of aliens. August ?? Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *Eli visits for the first time; Blake gives him a tour. *Eli meets with Sophia. September ?? Washington, D.C. The White House *Eli and Cristina welcome Sophia for dinner; they form an instant connection while discussing their families. Sunday, October 4 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *The detainees take mugshots once again. Tuesday, October 27 Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *A file with the detainees' pictures and information is made. 2010 Saturday, September 4 Washington, D.C. The White House *Christina hosts a dinner for Paper Dreams. Pearl City, Hawaii North Shore of Oahu *Gregory Kervin goes surfing. Sunday, September 5 Orlando, Florida *Greg returns home. *He looks for a ride to Miami. Monday, September 6 Washington, D.C. The White House *Stars of Broadway perform on the South Lawn celebrating Labor Day. Eli steals the show with a drum solo to a standing ovation. Unknown Location *Greg meets a man at a diner and hitches a ride to Miami. Tuesday, September 7 Atlanta, Georgia The Buchanan Residence *Leila babysits Sam. *She gets ready for a movie and romantic dinner with Sean. Unknown Location *Sean announces he is taking Leila on a cruise. Washington, D.C. The White House *2:00 P.M., Eastern Time: A bipartisan meeting on health reform broadcasts live on MSNBC. Wednesday, September 8 Washington, D.C. The White House *Eli increases funding for NASA. Thursday, September 9 Atlanta, Georgia Unknown Secondary Location *Leila goes to ask for time off from work, but Sean already cleared it up with her boss. *Sean buys Trident Cruise Lines tickets for him and Leila. The Buchanan Residence *Sean asks Michael for Leila's hand in marriage; Michael gives Sean his blessing. Saturday, September 11 New York City, New York The Olsen Residence *JB and Marla Olsen begin packing for the cruise. Miami, Florida *Vicky Roberts makes Greg fall during rollerblading and break his arm. *Vicky takes the blame for Greg's injury. *She gets free cruise tickets to make up for Greg's broken arm. Sunday, September 12 Miami, Florida Unknown Scondary Location *JB and Marla miss the Helios. Miami International Airport *JB and Marla are flown to Antigua. Saint Lucia *Sean's marriage proposal is aborted when he has to rescue Vicky from drowning. The three of them, along with Greg have drinks on the beach. Washington, D.C. *Eli signs a clinic bill. Atlanta, Georgia The Buchanan Residence *Michael calls Leila. *Intruders break in, abduct Sam and Michael and kill Val. Monday, September 13 Antigua The Helios *Hungover from a night of drinking, Leila tells Sean she is too hungover and does not feel up to snorkeling with him. *She implores him to go with Vicky, and not to waste the day; he obliges. *Greg skips a safari excursion. *He visits Leila while she is alone in her room and he makes a move on her. *Carter, dressed as a security guard, interrupts Greg's advances. *He stabs Greg and another security guard helps kidnap Leila. *JB and Marla get on the ship; JB upgrades to a suite. *Sean returns to the ship later in the day. His room key does not work and Leila does not answer. *Sean learns at the front desk that there is no record of them ever being on the ship. *Sean and the security guard check out the room. Sean finds that JB and Marla have moved in and Leila is nowhere to be found. Sean panics, and he runs away. Wednesday, September 15 Washington, D.C. The White House *Eli and Christina join top scientists in the Rose Garden for a green technologies reception. Thursday, September 16 Washington, D.C. The White House *Exhibitions are announced for the Domestic Energy Summit. Miami, Florida Unknown Location *Carter threatens Michael with Leila and Sam's life if he does not fly Avias Airways Flight 514. Saturday, September 18 Washington, D.C. - Coral Gables, Florida *The First Family travels away for David's birthday festivities. Sunday, September 19 Miami, Florida *Eli visits his old high school and throws the first pitch at the baseball game. Monday, September 20 Coral Gables, Florida Presidential Retreat *Eli and Christina celebrate David's birthday. *Sterling and Ray, along with General Whitman, make a last ditch attempt to convince Eli to cancel the press conference, but he refuses to change his mind. *~1:00 P.M., Eastern Time: Ray leaves; Blake leaves a little later. Miami, Florida Miami International Airport *Michael boards Flight 514 as a pilot. *1:37 P.M., Eastern Time: Flight 514 prepares for flight and Sean sneaks on. *Simon contacts the Miami Tower to stop the plane. He learns he is too late and attempts to intercept it on the runway. *He fails and the plane takes flight. *Sean tries to convince Michael to avoid attack; Dan Taylor attempts to stop him. *Michael shoots the co-pilot and veers the plane off-course. Coral Gables, Florida Presidential Retreat *Sophia and Eli prepare for the conference when an alarm sounds. *While Eli is being evacuated, everyone notices Flight 514 descending towards them. *The ground begins shaking and a strange loud noise is heard. *2:00 P.M., Eastern Time: Flight 514 disappears into a wormhole over the retreat due to Thomas' interference, by Simon's request. Arizona Yuma Desert *11:00 A.M., Mountain Time: Flight 514 reappears out of a new wormhole and belly lands. *Sean helps get everybody off the plane and finds Michael. *Michael tells him to go find Leila, and Sean runs from the approaching sandstorm. Coral Gables, Florida Presidential Hangar *Eli is briefed by Blake: the wormhole must have been alien technology. Presidential Bunker *Eli confronts Sophia, angry that she kept the truth from him. *He informs her that the deal is off until she tells him the truth. *Sophia warns him that her people have waited patiently for sixty-six years and will not stay patient much longer. Presidential Hangar *Blake updates Simon that there are more aliens out in the world and tasks him with leading the team whose job it is to find them. Unknown Secondary Location *Simon meets with Thomas inside an unfinished office building; Thomas tells him where to find the plane. Arizona Yuma Desert *Simon and other agents find the crashed plane, as well as all the remaining passengers, who appear dead and scattered across the crash site. Washington, D.C. The White House *Ray confronts Blake in his office, accusing him of the assassination attempt. Arizona Yuma Desert *Eli sees the bodies and becomes determined to find out who did it. Washington, D.C. Unknown Secondary Location *Eli tells Sophia of his deal: he will release any detainee who will tell him how to find the people who killed the passengers. Barrow, Alaska Mount Inostranka Detention Facility *William accepts Eli's deal. Arizona Saint Francis Hospital *Sean awakes in a hospital bed. *He asks the nurse to call the police for him. *The nurse calls the police and is told to hold him since he is wanted for Greg's murder. *Cops and FBI agents search for Sean. *Sean attempts to escape, but gets caught by Collier and Hobbes. Yuma Desert *Collier and Hobbes drive to a road block with Sean in the back. The cop explains that there was a chemical spill. *Sean thinks they should ignore it since it is a cover for the plane. *Their car gets hit by an RV. Hobbes, the cop and the driver of the RV are killed. *Sean picks up the injured Collier and drives away. The Pearlblossom Motel *Two hours later: Sean enters a motel room and patches up the injured Collier. *The FBI rescues Collier; Sean hides in the trunk of one of their cars. Yuma, Arizona FBI Field Office *Collier arrives. *Sean exits the trunk of Collier's car. He tries to find Vicky's ID via FBI computers. Miami, Florida Port of Miami *Vicky kills a cop en route to a shipping container. Yuma, Arizona FBI Field Office *Collier recaptures Sean. *Collier and Spencer discuss the evidence Sean pulled up. Washington, D.C. Unknown Secondary Location *Sophia tells Simon to take care of William. Yuma, Arizona FBI Field Office *Lonner and Smith arrive to transfer Sean. *A shootout occurs; Sean and Collier escape. Unknown Secondary Location *Flight 514 passengers awaken. Category:Timeline